Heart and Soul
by MaruTwist
Summary: In a boring old town like New Bark, someone's gotta break out sooner or later. That girl is the obnoxious, yet energetic Riley! Familiar characters are appearing left and right, and it's up to Riley and her Cyndaquil, 'Splosion, to make it to the top!
1. Chapter One: I Choose You!

**Author's Note: Hello, hello! ^^ I have started a fan-fiction of sorts... It revolves around the Johto Region, and well, you might as well just see it for yourself! :) **

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO GAME FREAK except for those that I create myself. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak.**

**Please, enjoy! R&R is much appreciated- that way, I know that people are interested in the story, so it is worth continuing one! Much love, and enjoy the story!**

CHAPTER 1- I CHOOSE YOU!

Sunlight filtered through the blinds that hung over the window by Riley's bed. It draped along the floor and her bedside, then over her head and aroused her sleepy eyes into opening. Riley sat up, in a daze, rubbing her clear, fiery eyes of autumn colors and took a stretch. Today would be like any other day, right? She'd fall back asleep for another hour then rise again, lugging herself to that dreaded dungeon that she called hell, but most adults called "school."

Not so.

Today was different. It was not the fact that it was a bright Saturday morning, or that the pidgey chirped with delight on this Spring morning, or even that mom was cooking bacon and eggs downstairs. The difference about today was that it was Riley's 14th birthday. It was also the day in which she hoped to fulfill her life's promise- to leave home. To start her own adventure. To experience the world in which she would meet people who were actually better at her than something instead of her being the lone girl in her town who was the best at art. The best at acting. The best at singing. She'd finally see the world and how it really appears in life.

Today, she would start her own Pokemon adventure.

Instead of disdainfully getting up, dragging herself to her closet, pulling out an ironed school uniform, grabbing her backpack stuffed with text books and unfinished homework, slugging away downstairs and grabbing a mouthful of toast before muttering "See ya." then heading off to hell- I mean, school, Riley jumped up from her bed in excitement. She stood in place, pondering what she was going to do today. She steadied herself, looked at her calendar once more to make sure none of this was a dream, then jumped high in the air. "AAAAAAAAAALRIGHT!" She smirked and leaped in joy before almost diving into her closet to put on her clothes.

Riley ripped a dark green jacket with rolled up sleeves from the closet, examined it, noted that it was too small, shrugged, then tossed it onto her bed anyway. She pulled out an blue tank-top to accompany the jacket, then decided over a pair of knee-length black shorts, or short cut-off shorts. "Hm. Well, you can never be too modest!" she chose the knee-lengths- even in the Pokemon world, who KNOWS what types of creeps would target "pretty" (as her mom always called her) girls with cut off shorts? She then grabbed some blue knee-highs and high, brown hiking boots. Finally, she tied her dark blonde hair into ponytails shaped like razor blades behind her ears, leaving her bangs out, then grabbed her orange-lensed goggles and pulled then over her head. She pulled on some Riolu print gloves she got for her 13th birthday, and she was ready to go!

Quickly grabbing her starter pokemon-brand duffle bag (tripping over some text books she planned on burning in the process) Riley almost fell down the stairs in a very graceful manner (ya right).

"Alright, mom! LATERRR!" Riley exclaimed, reaching for the door before screeching at the pain of her mom's sharp fingernails closing around her ear.

"Now you wait just a minute, young lady!"

"Awwww, don't call me that, mom, I'm anything BUT! What is it what is it what is it?"

Riley froze, waiting for a reply. Instead, her mom let go of her ear and sighed.

"Riley, dear, why not just stay in New Bark Town your whole life? I mean, be rational! Even though I'd never expect YOU to be..."

Riley smirked, but then realized what her mom was saying.

"Stay in NEW BARK TOWN... FOREVER? Come one, mom! That's the most boring idea EVER..."

"Riley, dear... I don't want you dropping out of school for this. Not only that, but that mother-daughter tea thing is next week... Then we have to get you ready for your induction into high school, and..."

Riley just shook her head. "Mom, I've never wanted any of that. It's just a bunch of stuff that YOU like. It's not ME." She reached for the handle again, but her mother slapped her hand away. "Riley! Ugh... You're just so much like your father. I don't know WHERE you got your looks from, but your personality is just that of him..."

Riley's parents were divorced when she was only 2. She'd learned to deal with living alone with her mom and younger sister, but nothing was as exciting... Her father lived in Goldenrod City, where he played piano and did comedy entertainment at the Game Corner and Department Store. He was a man who knew no bounds- he loved to have fun, laugh a lot, and make others laugh as well. Riley was like him in that same way, but added her own twist to it...

She turned sharply. "NO ONE is just like me. I am MYSELF." she smiled again. Riley was always outgoing- not like a lot of girls. She wasn't a brat, and she was the farthest thing from a lady. She wasn't trashy, but she was outgoing, and sometimes it came back to bite her. But Riley was also wise- well, let's just say she had her "moments."

"Mom, I'm going and that's that. I hate school. I hate the people! I hate how I'm so much better at EVERYTHING... I want rivals! I want competition! Excitment! Pokemon, mom! That's why I'm off to Elm-Dog's Lab right now~!" she said, opening the front door. Mom didn't try to stop her, but face-palmed.

"Oh, don't call him that, Riley!" she said walking outside. "His name is Prof. Elm, and many people look up to him!"

"Yea, yea, whatever." Riley said, smirking as she examined the scene around her. A gorgeous day to start an adventure! She smelled the air~ fresh cut grass- the Scyther must have been hard at work that day! Pidgeys chirped and waddled through out New Bark Town while Alice and her Bellosom played by the stream. Riley decided she'd say goodbye- she and Alice had always been good friends as children, and Riley's younger sister Carly had also been good friends with her, since they were around the same age.

"Heyo there, Alice!" Riley called jubilantly, walking with a slight skip in her step. She'd always been somewhat jealous of Alice for getting to own her own Pokemon early in life. "I'm leaving today! To start a Pokemon adventure."

Alice turned her head as her light brown curls danced around her face. "Oh! How wonderful!" Bellosom twirled around in circles, dancing around Riley's feet. "Bellosom wants to wish you luck!" Alice giggled. Riley laughed, then reached in her bag that she had stocked well with PokeSnacks. She pulled out a large green one then tossed it to Bellosom.

"What a cute Pokemon." Riley said with a smile. "Pretty weak, though..." she thought to herself. Riley wasn't one for cute Pokemon- she enjoyed the stronger ones by much more, as they were more worth while to train in her mind. Becoming the best required Pokemon that were up for the challenge- and a Bellosom, in her mind, just wouldn't make the cut unless it was of high enough level.

"Hey, Alice! What do ya say that we have a little Pokemon battle after I get my starter? It'll be loads of awesome fun and, uh, coolness!" She scratched the back of her head, hoping to get a yes. She knew it would be an easy win if she picked the right starter.

Alice gave an innocent smile. "Of course! I'm sure that Bellosom would love some training!" Bellosom skipped back into Alice's pale arms. It laid its cute head down, as though to take a snooze, then dosed off.

Riley waved goodbye as she made her way toward Elm's lab. The crisp grass of Spring crunched under her feet. She'd miss the healthy grass and clear blue skys of New Bark, but they'd be relaced by the fascinating, mile-high buildings of Goldenrod, and the orange sunsets and fall themed trees of Ecruteak. There was so much more for her to see, and she would NOT miss out.

Elm's lab was well within sight. Riley could feel her stomach churning with excitement. What would be in store for her next? Who would she choose? Where would her adventures take her? She clutched a sweating hand over the strap of her bag, took a big gulp then a deep breath, closed her eyes, then bounded off into the directing of the lab. It was a small, boxy place, but it was all that Prof. Elm really needed to get someone started on their very own adventure. Riley pushed through the wide doors to the lab, and suddenly her senses came alive. Pokemon researchers, moving about their business, the sound of commotion, the sight of three lone Pokeballs on the table... One that would soon belong to her. This was too much.

Riley leaped into the air. "Hey, Elm Dawg! I'm here for my first Pokemon!" Everyone else in the room turned their heads and stared. Who was this creep? One scientist narrowed his eyes.

"Please, refrain from addressing the Prof. in that manner."

Riley grunted, then shrugged. She pushed past them, spotting Prof. Elm. He stuttered a bit, as he wasn't the only one that Riley intimidated on a daily basis.

"Oh, it's quite alright! If that's what the kids are saying these days, well, that's quite fine with me!" He lead Riley to the table with the 3 Pokeballs. "Now, Riley, here we have 3 starter Pokemon for you to choose from! All are equally powerful- all that matters is how you utilize their abilities to your will! And, I believe that having your Pokemon walk beside you has something to do with evolution... I'll give you a starter ONLY if you help me with my theory- simply by leaving your Pokemon outside of it's Pokeball almost all the time! Got it?"

Riley nodded in excitement. "Yes, of course! Anything for a starter! Can I choose now?" When Elm nodded, Riley almost bumped the table over out of excitement. "Hm... Who will I choose?" She picked up a Pokeball...

"Chikorita... A grass type, huh? No thanks- I'd rather pick something else." She set the Pokeball down. She shifted to the side and gripped the Pokeball beside Chikorita. "Totodile... Water type. Not my style- looks pretty awesome, though. I'll keep it in mind!" She kept a hold on Totodile's Pokeball and eyed the final ball on the table. She grabbed it with the other hand.

"Cyndaquil, hm? It's a fire type, and it's pretty awesome looking, too. I'm digging the nose." She laughed.

Turning around, she set down Totodile's Pokeball and jumped for joy. "ELM! I CHOOSE CYNDAQUIL!" She danced in circles and then proclaimed, "Cyndaquil, come on out!" Cyndaquil flew from his ball and immediately danced around Riley. The two were already becoming well acquainted. They were perfect for each other- both were outgoing a best pals the minute they saw each other. "I'll name you... Something cool! Like, uh... BurnBlitz? No, too fancy... Flare? Too bland! How about... Smokey? Naww... I'll name you... 'Splosion! Ya! You like that, too!" In the midst of their happy dance, the other scientists and Prof. Elm stared awkwardly...

Riley turned to Elm with a smirk that ran deep, yet had a sense of gratitude. "Elm dog, thanks! You've just given me a reason to be happy for the rest of the day, and possible my life!" Cyndaquil jumped onto Riley's shoulder with no hesitation. "Really, thank you."

Elm gave a friendly smile, put held up a hand. "I'm not done with you yet, Riley! You see, my good friend, Mr. Pokemon, has apparently made a new discovery..." Elm faced the wall, hiding the uncertain look on his face. "But, wellll... I can never really tell with him... Listen, I'd like you to go see what's up for me. He lives directly north of Cherrygrove City. I'm sure this will be a good oppertunity for you to get to know your Pokemon as well! How about it?"

Riley thought for a moment... Elm was right! This would be a good chance for her to see if the trainer's life was the one for her... She'd also get 'Splosion some good training! She gave Elm a quick nod. After the 2 exchanged PokeGear numbers, Riley stepped out of Elm's lab door.

With 'Splosion at her side and an errand to run, Riley wasn't sure how to feel! But she knew for sure that she'd make her mark in the world... No matter what the cost! She'd do it- her, 'Splosion, and all of her future friends... What will the future hold...?

Find out what happens next in Chapter 2 of "Pokemon Heart and Soul"

See ya then!


	2. Chapter Two: Mysterious Creep?

**Author's Note: Next Chapter is up!**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO GAME FREAK except for those that I create myself. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak.**

**Please, enjoy! R&R is much appreciated- that way, I know that people are interested in the story, so it is worth continuing one! Much love, and enjoy the story!**

Riley shot a quick glance at 'Splosion, who balanced neatly on her right shoulder. "Heeey, there new buddy! Wanna walk beside me? I just can't WAIT to see the look on Alice's face when she sees ya, 'Splosion!"

'Splosion scampered forward, far ahead of Riley. It nodded its little head in the direction of Cherrygrove, NOT New Bark Town... Riley understood! 'Splosion was reminding Riley of the current mission at hand- they needed to find "Mr. Pokemon" and see what his newest, latest-and-greatest discovery was! Though Riley thought about the mission in disdain, 'Splosion seemed eager enough. Riley closed her eyes, sighed, then offered a faint smile. "Alright, alright! We'll go." She kneeled to 'Splosion's level with a new look of determination in her eyes. "But you gotta promise!" She pointed a finger at the now dancing Pokemon. "Promise we'll battle Alice the second we get back! I want HER to be my first battle!

The pair headed readied themselves for the trek to Cherrygrove, which was DEFINITELY not very close by. Riley licked her finger and raised it high enough to catch the wind. "Hm! So THAT'S the way the wind's blowing... I see! We head... This way!" Riley headed off toward the east as 'Splosion shook his little head. Even HE knew that Cherrygrove was to the west... So much for sense of direction.

It took a few minutes for Riley to finally grasp the fact that the sea was to the east, and only Kanto lay beyond there. Cherrygrove WAS, indeed, to the west, and Riley shrugged it off. "Well, hehe, my amazing sense of direction wasn't really in check today, huh, 'Splosion?" she gave a nervous laughed. Little 'Splosion closed his eyes and let off a humorous sigh. Things would be interesting, traveling with Riley.

As Riley and 'Splosion skipped along New Bark's fields, Riley couldn't help but glance to her side. There was someone there... Hanging around Elm's lab. Riley raised an eyebrow. "Hm. I'd take a wild guess and say she wanted a starter but... I mean, come on! If she actually wanted a Pokemon, why not ask Elm-Dog up front?" Riley shrugged. 'Splosion raised his long nose and stared at the person by the lab window...

Riley was about to head off, but of course, I mentioned before that Riley was different than other girls. She was outgoing and curious, and this was DEFINITELY interesting... Riley was interested in this, er, "girl" by the Lab window, and when Riley was curious, there was no brick wall that could stop her from investigating...

Of course, Riley was not stupid nor careless... Well, maybe careless and reckless but most definitely not stupid. She first examined the situation... Whoever was sitting by the lab window must have been a little older than her. This person had long, fire red hair that went every-which-way when it reached the stranger's back, and came down parted over their face. Riley could just barley make out the shape of 2 malevolent-looking eyes peering through the clear glass of the lab window. Wearing dark blue with red accents and baggy jeans... This stranger was weird.

"I'd say this girl has NO STYLE, but then again, look at me!" Riley threw back her head in laughter as a nervous 'Splosion pretended to join in. Riley hoped to spark some type of attention to herself from the stranger, but to no avail. Riley was finally getting impatient. She frowned deep, narrowed her eyes, steadied herself, then marched over to where the stranger stood. Even with Riley's clamorous entrance, the stranger didn't even seem to notice her presence. The mysterious stranger spoke...

"Hmm... So, THIS is the famous Pokemon Lab I've heard so much about...?" The voice was male. Riley stepped back.

"YOU'RE A GUY?" she exclaimed, 'Splosion flying backward from the shock. Only at this time did the stranger take notice of Riley. He jumped at the commotion she made, and Riley saw him face-to-face. Now that she saw his eyes, she could clearly tell he was male. They were menacing... Even more so with their violent color... Bright red. She could have sworn she was looking death in the face... Or SOMETHING cheezy along those lines.

"..." He stared at her for a while. "Errr..." she thought, not knowing exactly what to say. He was cute... Wait, waaaaah? Why would she think that about some random creeper? I mean, seriously! He was around her height, around her age, maybe just a bit older. But Riley had no time to worry over silly things like love and stuff. Though she had to admit... He was pretty good-looking... But what he said to her next made her think otherwise. "... Well? What are you staring at? Nice going, idiot. You blew my cover AND attracted unneeded attention!" he pointed to a few pidgey eyeing them.

"A few PIDGEY? ATTENTION? WHAT 'ATTENTION'?" Riley exclaimed. Idiot? HER? Okay, NO ONE would call her an idiot and get away with it! Never! She got right up in his face and let him know. "Yes, a few minor pidgey can TOTALLY start a riot." The truth was, his bright red eyes TOTALLY scared the crap out of her, but she wouldn't let him know. Weakness wasn't an option.

"Hmph! Shut up, wimp!" he said, and then, he did something unexpected... He pushed her! Yes, pushed her, right out front of the lab. It HURT, too... Riley landed on her ass with a THUMP. She scowled as 'Splosion ran to her side. "WIMP? Do you even know ANYTHING about Pokemon? Hmph! Creep!" She stood up, eyeing him. He was still there, but had turned his attention away and back to the lab. Riley was being completely and totally ignored. Riley brushed the dust off her shorts and sneered. "Hmph! You... You jerk! Since you won't tell me your name, I'll NAME you! You're name is JACKASS! That's what I'll call you! Ya! Believe it! C'mon, 'Splosion, let's high-tail it!" She thrusted her head in Cherrygrove's direction.

'Splosion didn't really know what to do. Something about that red-head wasn't right. But, he ended up following his enraged trainer down the route to Cherrygrove. If 'Splosion could speak, he would have told her she was only upset because she thought the guy was cute, only to be proved hated. But, 'Splosion also was born with a serious nature, therefore, he shook it off, took a sniff at the air, shot the jackass one final glance, then bounded off toward the west. To Cherrygrove.

Now Riley's met some rude guy who seems to have no sense of obedience... What's more, now she has to deal with some dude named "Mr. Pokemon..." But there are new friends to be made soon...

What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 3 of Pokemon Heart and Soul- the Fanfic.

See ya soon!


	3. Chapter Three: Weird Ol' Hyper Guy?

**Author's Note: Next Chapter is up!**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO GAME FREAK except for those that I create myself. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak.**

**Please, enjoy! R&R is much appreciated- that way, I know that people are interested in the story, so it is worth continuing one! Much love, and enjoy the story!**

Riley took a stride through the route, 'Splosion by her side. She sighed. That creep earlier really thought she was something. She smiled. It was weird... She felt insecure. She felt, well, WEAK. And she liked it. Back in New Bark, no one had any real interests or hobbies. They didn't draw like her, they didn't sing... They didn't collect random stuff.

Yes, Riley was an artists, or so to speak. You see, honestly, Riley hated her drawings. She thought she was terrible... Not even worthy of someone looking at her crappy stuff. The only reason she thought she was the best in town was because, well, it was TRUE. NO ONE else had hobbies- they just sat around watching T.V. or texting friends, watching the Pidgey and Bellsprout move about. That really was it. If Riley had no competition, she was the best- and she hated it. Being the best was boring. There was no one to compete with- no tense, lively action or adventure. Life was boring without a little rivalry.

So, Riley didn't want to be weak. But she wanted to FEEL weak- it was something new to her. While she mulled this over, she slammed into someone, falling flat on her bottom, nearly crushing 'Splosion. He let out a small cry of pain, pushing Riley from ontop of him. 'Splosion eyed the boy who crashed into Riley.

Riley stood up and shook her head. "Hey... Watch where you're..." She recognized the boy on the ground... He was from her town! He had dark blue-black hair kept together by a black and gold cap worn backwards. He wore red with black sweat pants and a cute Marill in tow. Marill hopped up and down at the sight of 'Splosion, probably hoping to play a game. 'Splosion turned his hot little head away, shunning the water type. Fire types and water types didn't get along, but making new friends was Marill's thing. Marill followed 'Splosion, no matter how hard 'Splosion tried running away. Riley didn't notice the squabbling Pokemon- just the boy on the ground. After she noticed she had been staring at him for about a minute now, she realized he might have been hurt.

Rushing infront of him, she held out a hand. "Hey, ya need a hand? You kinda took a bad fall there..." she scratched behind her head, awkwardly. Surprisingly, the boy rose with a dorky smile. He coughed a cloud of dust, then gave a sheepish thumbs up. "

"Naww, it's okay!" After he dusted off his neat clothes, he held out his hand. "You're from New Bark, right? I think we were in Pokemon type-match up class together! You know, the elective class? I saw you!" his dark blue eyes opened wide. He was cute... But Riley didn't think about boys often. She still couldn't help but notice his geeky little smile. It made her laugh inside... So she took his hand and shook it hard.

"Come to think of it, ya! I remember you! My name's Riley- nice to meet you!"

"Pleasure!" the boy said tilting his head to one side. "I'm Gold. This is Marill-" but just as Gold was about to point Marill out, he noticed Marill had vanished...

"Marill...?" Gold looked from side to side, blushing with embarrassment. Losing his Pokemon in front of a neat girl... Smooth move, Gold, smooth move, he thought.

Riley felt bad for Gold, who was now checking every bush for his missing Pokemon. She shrugged. "You know, Gold 'Splosion and I could give you a hand if you need..." she glanced at her side. 'Splosion was gone. "...'Splosion?" Riley took her place beside Gold, looking through nearby bushes and trees.

"... They're gone!" Gold finally sighed, giving up on his search. "Man... We were headed to Cherrygrove to see Mr. Pokemon, too..."

Riley's bright orange eyes lit up. "Mr. Pokemon? I was going to see him, too!" Gold smiled shyly.

"Maybe we should team up! We'll find our Pokemon first, then we'll go see Mr. Pokemon!" Gold and Riley gave each other sharp nods and high-fived. Side by side, they headed down the route... Toward Cherrygrove.

Cherrygrove lay west of New Bark and the route Gold and Riley had taken. Shoulder to shoulder, the 2 walked silently to the town. It was awkward to say the least... Riley had never walked alone with a boy, and Gold had never walked alone with a girl... It was weird. But Riley hated awkward silences more than anything. So, she pretended to be texting her mom with her PokeGear. Of course, since the 2 were side-by-side, and Gold was, well, a snoop if nothing else, he could tell she was just trying to break the ice with pretending to be busy with other matters...

Eventually, the silence was broken with the hustle and bustle of Cherrygrove. Shops were busy with people, families walked the flowery streets, Bellsprout danced along the side walks- it was pure harmony to Riley! Back in New Bark, the air wasn't as clean. It was just normal. Boring, as always. But this- this brand new world she was in- it really was something.

Gold walked stiffly beside Riley, still keeping a sharp eye for Marill while Riley eyed the scenery for 'Splosion. No luck so far...

BAM! Gold was back on the ground again. Someone had rammed into him... For the second time in one day? Gold was covered in dust, and Riley stood defensively beside him. "Hey! Who..."

It was an old man... Who looked around 80. And yet, he was bursting with energy. The wrinkles in his face and the snow white hair made him look all around ironic... But he seemed as though he was about to do a back-flip from excitement.

"Uhhh..." Riley said, uncomfortably. Gold gave a moan from the ground as he propped himself up with an arm, the other scratching the now formign bruise on the back of his head.

"HELLO! HELLO! HEEEEEYO!" The man said over and over again. "HELLO THERE, HELLO HELLO HELLOHELLOHELLO AND WELCOME! HELLO-"

Riley stamped her foot. "Okay, OKAY, old guy, knock it off. We get get get GET THE POINT." Riley wasn't having a good day. First, her mom gives her a lecture before she leaves, her battle with Alice is postponed, some smart-ass pisses her off, Gold gives her a bruise on the head from bulldozing into her, 'Splosion goes missing, and now some old dude is trying to make sure she's annoyed as hell by his cheezy greetings? Not a good day at all, I'd say.

Gold was finally up on his feet. "Hey... Mister... Have you seen 2 Pokemon running around? A water type and a fire type, maybe?" His hand covered a black eye (poor Gold).

The old man's squinted eyes shot open to reveal light grey ones. "YES! Indeedy, I did! I have them at my house- they were playing a little game, but must have gotten lost... I took good care of them! We can go see them!" Before Riley could utter even a "thanks," the man had both Gold and Riley by the wrist, pulling them away toward a little house on the southern side of town.

Are Marill and 'Splosion okay?

Is there any chance 'Splosin and Marill made friends?

Does Gold have a crush on Riley? (Gold: ... NEVAAAAR! *blush*)

Is the old guy Micheal Jackson in disguise?

We shall see! Tune in for the next chapter of the Fanfic- Pokemon Heart and Soul, Chapter 4 to find out!

See ya soon!


	4. Chapter Four: Off to Mister Pokemon YEA!

**Author's Note: Next Chapter is up!**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO GAME FREAK except for those that I create myself. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak.**

**Please, enjoy! R&R is much appreciated- that way, I know that people are interested in the story, so it is worth continuing one! Much love, and enjoy the story!**

The old man had the both of them by the wrists, and would have been dragging them if Riley and Gold weren't young, bearing long legs that could endure his unreasonable speed. Gold held onto his cap with his only other available hand.

"Slow down, old guy! Please, I can't keep up if you... Keep up... This way..." Gold shouted, panting between every breath.

"Don't call me OLD!" The old man seethed, speeding up. Gold desperately cried out, "SORRY, PLEASE IPROMISEI' DOOOOOOOOOOWN!"

Riley smacked Gold on the back of the head and laughed. "Get a hold of yourself, Goldy Locks. He's really not running that fast..."

"Goldy Locks?" Gold couldn't suppress a wry smile. The two broke out in laughter, and before they knew it, the old man's house was before them. Summer sun made the copper roof shimmer, and the sea was right beside it... Summer really WAS here... And Cherrygrove was a beautiful place to be at the time. Riley and Gold slowly walked around the man's house. It was beautiful... A little Japanese sand garden was next to his porch...

"Old man- I mean, uh, gramps! This little sand garden... Where did you get it?" She walked around the perfectly groomed sand surrounding the surreal Bonzai tree located at its center. "I've always been fascinated by things like this... It's... Pretty!" She held her hands close to her chest and slowly reached out to stroke the perfect sand...

Her hand was quickly slapped away by the quick old man. "Sorry! I can't have you touching that! It was a gift from Morty, the gym leader of Ecruteak City!" Riley's eyes glittered. "Ecruteak... I love that place! But I've never been... The culture is amazing, and I've only seen it in picture books... Man, the day I see that majestic city is the day I TRULY start living..." She stared off into the distant sea, wondering when that day would be...

The old man smiled proudly, squinting his energetic eyes. "The sand hasn't been touched for many, many years, according to Morty!" he gloated.

Both Gold and Riley raised an eyebrow. "Then how the heck did they get it to your house without damaging it?" Gold said, folding his arms. This old guy was full of it, but he was nice of enough. The old man shook his head.

"That's not important! Nope, nope, nope! We have things to do and Pokemon to see!" Gold and Riley both shot up in an instant. They took off toward the door at the exact same time.

"Old guy-"

"Call me Al! I'm not old- I'm as fit as a fiddle!" Riley rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine, AL, you left out Pokemon ALONE at your house? They could be KILLING each other for all we know!" At that, Gold threw open the door. There stood Marill and 'Splosion, while 'Splosion eyed Marill angrily... It seemed that Marill was starting to get on 'Splosion nerves, and, 'Splosion having a serious nature wasn't really the type of Pokemon that wanted to deal with Marill. Marill was somewhere between jolly and quirky...

"Marill!" Gold's big blue eyes flew wide open, seeing his companion safe and sound. He rushed to Marill's side and picked him up, spun around and hugged him close to his chest. "Don't ever scare me again! I was worried you were hurt!"

Riley, not being as close to 'Splosion as Gold was to Marill, walked slowly to 'Splosion's side and gave him a pat on the head. "Wanted to play a little, huh? It's okay- I get it! Who wants to be stuck in a little Pokeball all the time? Life's got TONS of adventures for us!" 'Splosion lifted his little head and stared at Riley with affection. Then he drew in a deep breath... And let out a big sneeze. "'SPLOSION!" Riley laughed, batting his nose away. "Watch where ya point that thing!" The group erupted with good natured laughter, and even old man Al joined in. Riley was first to stand up.

"So, Al, thanks for taking care of our Pokemon! We'd better get going, though..." There was a long silence, and Al looked down, a bit sad.

"..." Riley felt a little bad. She looked around her. His house was full of little antiques from here and there- places Riley had heard of, but never seen. Her eyes wandered as 'Splosion began to poke around. The silence was thick. Gold sighed and picked up Marill.

"THAT'S ALRIGHT, THAT IT IS!" The old man jumped up and surprised everyone so much, they jumped as well.

"Geez, gimme a heart attack, will ya, gramps?" Riley exclaimed.

"WELL, YOU'D BETTER GET MOVIN' YA KNOW! The youth today is in such a hurry, so hasty, don't you agree, hmmm?"

Riley and Gold exchanged quick glances and burst out in laughter. What an interesting start to the day.

:bulletred: :bulletred: :bulletred:

"Well, I guess it's goodbye, huh, Al..." Riley scracthed behind her head, Gold and 'Splosion as well as Marill by her side. The old man smiled his same friendly yet energetic smile. The sun was setting high in the sky, and a dark shade of gold was swallowing the whole group- Riley had to squint just to look at the old man's wrinkled face.

"Actually, it's quite alright, yes yes! Everyday, I wake up every morning to welcome trainers to town and take a nice job around the city. I play with my Pokemon in the afternoons and spend my evenings watching the sun set, and spend my nights dreaming about my youth and all that will happen the next day... My life is good, yesyes!" He handed Riley a medium sized brown package. Riley slowly took package from Al, examining its nicely wrapped covering.

"What's in it?" Gold asked while looking over the package, quizzically. Marill leaped to Gold's shoulder and eyed the package. What was in it...?

"Running shoes- I only had one pair, sorry, Gold! But Riley's been a real joy to have! And you already have your own running shoes!" Gold gave a wide smile. "Got them for my 14th birthday last week! They're brand new!" He looked at Riley with excitement. "They're really useful- you'll love 'em, Riley!" Marill and 'Splosion danced together on the dusty ground, celebrating.

Riley tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, smiling at the old man. "Al! You didn't have to do that... For me, especially!" She quickly tore open the thick wrapping... And a pair of white running shoes with Pokeball prints on the side were revealed! A pair of blue over-socks lie next to them... These would be much more durable then her old hiking boots.

The sun was finally falling behind the sparkling sea as Riley and Gold waved good-bye to the old man, 'Splosion and Marill finally in their possesion. It was getting late...

"Hey, Riley, let's check into a PokeCenter- We can get an early start tommorow, but the sun's down... I'm tired, and I think you are, too..." But Riley was already headed toward the PokeCenter.

"You're right- I'm down-right fatigued! And 'Splosion's tired, too. But personally, Gold..." Riley smirked as she opened the PokeCenter door. "I bet you just wanna stay because... YOU'RE SCARED OF THE DARK!" She laughed out loud, joking.

Gold was bright red. "... D-dark? Of course not! I'm the MAN! YOU'RE supposed to be the pretty girl who's afraid of the dark- not me!"

"Ya sure? I think you'd make a VERY pretty girl, Goldy Locks..." Riley snickered, hiding in the PokeCenter quickly.

Gold was even more bright red than before. "H-HEY! GET BACK HERE!" And Gold disappeared into the PokeCenter, too.

The moonlight hit the PokeCenter roof perfectly. A shadow admired the view from the streets. The shadow let down her long, yellow hair, and her gold eyes glimmered in the light. A small little Wynaut sat beside her silhouette.

"... Wow! Do you see that, Wynaut? The moon is beautiful tonight..." Her high voice whispered in the night. She took a deep breath and stood. Wynaut hopped off the bench they sat on, uttering a small cry and looked up at his owner. She had a small, guarded look on her angelic face. "..." Silence.

"It's late." Her hair swayed side to side as the wind gently past by. Something worried her. But now was no time to be thinking of this. She gave Wynaut a quick glance of assurance. "Let's head back!" Whynaut gave her a sharp nod, and the pair disappeared into the ocean... Riding on the back of another Pokemon, of course.

And then, all was still, except for the shimmering stars in the sky.

How are our friends doing at their first stay at a Pokemon Center?

Will Riley and Gold make it to see Mr. Pokemon?

Is the road ahead vast?

Who was the mysterious girl with the Wynaut?

Find out by reading the next chapter of Pokemon: Heart and Soul- Chapter 5!

See ya soon! ;3


	5. Chapter Five: Awkward GoldyLocks

**Author's Note: Next Chapter is up!**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO GAME FREAK except for those that I create myself. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak.**

**Please, enjoy! R&R is much appreciated- that way, I know that people are interested in the story, so it is worth continuing one! Much love, and enjoy the story!**

The full moon was visible in the PokeCenter hallway on the top floor. All the other trainers were beginning to fall asleep... The halls were quiet... All except for Riley and Gold's anxious footsteps. Gold quickly got to the room door and slid in the key, unlocking it. Inside was a comfortable looking bed, a bathroom, and even a perfect view of the moonlit city- Cherrygrove.

Gold walked through the door, leaving it open. He crashed on the bed with a "thump," Marill falling down beside him, Riley standing outside the door frame.

"Man, I'm BEAT!" Gold sighed, slipping off his shoes. Only when 'Splosion sneezed did he look up and notice Riley, standing awkwardly outside the door. "Oh! Uh, hehe, sorry..." he tossed her a room key. "Yeeea, I knew that we couldn't share a room, of course, because I'm no pervert!" He sat up and quickly shook his head, blushing bright red. "Really! Truly! It was my intention from the beginning to-"

Riley just smirked and shook her head. "Don't hurt yourself, Goldy." She shut the door, leaving a bright red Gold alone in room 103. Riley headed off to Room 104, 'Splosion by her side. She slid in the key, quickly, and opened the door. She could have SWORN she was back in the same room she had just been in. Whatever. It was nice enough.

Just as Gold had done before, Riley crashed on the bed, quickly undressing. Just as she had half-way taken off her shirt, she shot 'Splosion a quick, sharp glance. The Pokemon leaped in horror of her expression and turned away. The little guy felt sorry for anyone who walked in on his trainer changing... They might just never see the light of day again.

After a good 5 minutes, Riley was ready for bed. She tucked herself into the thick, white pokemon print sheets. Snuggling deep in, she stared at the ceiling for a few moments, entranced by the plain white ceiling. No thoughts moved through her head...

"CYNDA! CYNDA! ... QUUUUUUUIL!" She heard 'Splosion jump up beside her on the bed. She quickly sat up in alarm.

"'Splosion! You scared the crap outta me! And you're gonna burn the sheets!" But 'Splosion dimmed his fire and snuggled close by Riley's side. Her scowl melted into a harmless smile, her eyebrows lifting. She finally sank back into the cozy bed, her wandering eyes falling upon the ceiling again. She shut them for a moment, but found she couldn't keep them closed... She glared at the white ceiling once more, this time thoughts rushed through her head. Everything that had happened that day...

The new, good acquaintances...

The life- long partners...

The douchebags who were... Douchebagish...

The old guys who were always fun...

And the world she'd be living in for the rest of her life. Maybe... If things worked out. Or if tomorrow brought something good... Or different... Whatever it was, she'd think about it tomorrow, when her head was clear and open, energetic... And that's when the thoughts stopped coming, because now she was sound asleep...

Or WOULD be. If Gold didn't snore so loud...

Both Gold and Riley stepped out of the PokeCenter at 11:00 a.m.

"Bright and early!" Gold exclaimed, jubilantly, Marill rolling at his side. Riley raised an eyebrow. Gold wasn't exactly an "early riser," but hey, neither was Riley, for that matter.

"Ha, ya right."

The 2 walked along the route out of Cherrygrove, Pokemon at their sides. 'Splosion hopped around beside Riley's feet. He was anxious to get to Mr. Pokemon... 'Splosion wanted a gym badge already! He thought back to when he used to live in the wild before a breeder caught him... His mama Cyndaquil had always told him that it was never the trainer that owned the Pokemon, but the Pokemon that owned its trainer. Strangely, he'd had that feeling the moment he saw Riley... He wasn't being forced against his own will to join her on an adventure... It was simply his choice!

'Splosion and Riley got along well- there wasn't any drama or mistrust at first, and that was okay, right? It's not like they had to hate each other at first sight to develop a close bond... Right?

He saw that his trainer, Gold and Marill were far ahead by now. 'Splosion scampered on behind them at top speed, as though racing his trainer. Riley saw 'Splosion hurtle past her. She smiled half way. "A race, huh?" She picked up her pace.

"Oh, God no..." Gold closed his eyes and shook his head. He wasn't up for another run after yesterday's work out. Gold was already in shape... 5'6 and 125 lbs... Was fit, right? And it's not like he ATE a lot... Or maybe he just had a fast metabolism or something. Whatever it was, Gold hated running, unless it had a reason to back it up. Reluctantly, he picked up his pace the rest of the way.

The group ran about half the route before they were stopped by a young looking boy (much to Gold's relief). The boy held a PokeBall in hand, a pidgey by his side. He pointed at Riley.

"Hey! I challenge you!" He said, simply. Riley shook her head.

"Sorry, kid, kinda busy here!"

The little boy then shook HIS head. "No can do! I'm tired of being picked on cuz I'm little! Now that I've challenged you, you HAVE to battle me!"

Riley raised an eyebrow, a fatigued Gold catching his breath behind her. "Hey, I ain't gotta do NOTHIN', kid, so please leave me alone."

And the persistent little brat laid down in the middle of the road.

"Battle me! Or I'm not moving!"

Riley finally gave in, with a quick roll of her eyes, and the battle commenced.

It was only when Riley commanded 'Splosion to make the first move did she realized she'd never battled another trainer before, or even battled with 'Splosion... She wondered if maybe she should have challenged Gold or at least gotten some pointers from him first. Maybe she'd get a feel for battling with 'Splosion first... But now it was too late. Hopefully, their already tight bond would pay off.

Gold stood at the side of the battle field as the judge. With a wave of his hand, 'Splosion was permitted to use the first move.

"'Splosion, USE EMBER ON THAT PIDGEY!" Riley commanded, pointing at her opponent. 'Splosion spat out a wave of flames that hit the foe squarely between the eyes. It faltered, but came back to its sense quickly.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack, now!"

"Dodge it, then use tackle!" 'Splosion couldn't avoid the lightning fast move, and he took a hard hit... Pidgey had knocked him down before Riley could even finish the command. But sure thing, 'Splosion was up again, ramming a tackle into Pidgey.

Pidgey jumped just in time to avoid the tackle, then used Gust on 'Splosion, who was blown back by Riley's side. He had taken immense damage...

Riley panicked. "'Splosion, c'mon! Please, try again!" 'Splosion could barley stand, but the sight of the healthy looking Pidgey took down his courage fast... And he collapsed to the ground, uttering a small cry.

Gold stepped forward, and, with reluctance, announced, "The winner of the match is this little boy over here..." He pointed to the proud looking youngster, his prized Pidgey hoping about with pride.

"Ha! Look who's little NOW!" He laughed, gloating alongside his Pidgey. An injured 'Splosion crawled toward Riley, sadly... He curled into a ball at her feet, half expecting her to kick him away. He was surprised to feel her arms around him, picking him up from the ground and holding him close.

"Nice try, 'Splosion, buddy..." 'Splosion saw a small tear trickle from her eye before she quickly made it disappear. "We just gotta work harder..."

Riley was sad she lost- especially to a snot-nosed brat like him... But it made no difference. A loss was a loss. She returned 'Splosion to his Pokeball, a sullen shadow on her face. She had lost her first battle...

"Pay up!" The brat sneered, holding out his hand, expecting a wad of cash in it. Riley eyed him with pure disgust. "Pay YOU, kid? Not with that attitude. I refuse."

Gold sighed as he watched the scene. He slowly stepped up to the little kid, digging in his own pocket. "Ah, Riley... I'm sorry, but it's mandatory to pay the winner after they've won, fair and square. You wouldn't like it if this little brat refused to pay you after a win, right?"

Riley looked down, scowling silently.

"Gold gave her a reassuring smile, still searching his pockets. "Tell ya what. I'll pay for you this time." He winked and handed her a wad of cash.

Riley's eyes glittered with happiness, and she looked at Gold with pure happiness.

"Thank you, Gold..." She said, but then pushed the money back into his pocket. "But I gotta take responsibility for this one- it's the only way I can learn."

Gold's big blue eyes opened up in surprise, but he ended up smiling proudly. "That's right. Really- you're actually pretty smart, Riley."

He really was a sweet guy, that Gold, Riley thought. He was handsome to boot, and he had a giving spirit that didn't know hate. But that was really just Gold's way- and it was a good way, too.

The little brat of a kid scowled. "C'mon, screw the mushy crap, just gimme the money!" Gold stepped forward, overshadowing the little boy. He actually looked kinda scary...

"Now, you listen, little boy. I won't have you being this rude to my friend! She worked hard, and all you're doing is bragging. You're making my friend feel bad, and if you want to keep gloating and hurting other peoples feelings, doing somewhere else! Or you don;t know what it means to be a good trainer!"

The little boy looked up at Gold for a while in amazement. Then, he did something unexpected... He sat on the ground and began crying... Very loud.

"Errrrk..." Riley and Gold said at the same time, staring awkwardly at the wailing tyke on the ground. Marill and Pidgey even shrank back further... "Um... You okay...?" Gold asked, risking being screamed at by some 7 year old. But the boy didn't scream, he just answered in a sobbing voice...

"I'm... Sorry... Sniff... I didn't wanna be mean... Honestly, sniff... That was the first battle I've ever won. Grown-ups always tell me I'm too little... I was just, sniff, proud of myself... Please forgive me!" The little boy looked down as his Pidgey hopped over by his side to comfort him.

Riley stepped forward, still angry at his pride. "Well, ya should be! I don't know why you were being so rude, but-"

"Stop it." Gold said, turing around to face Riley, who looked just short of shocked. "He said he was sorry! And though there really wasn't any excuse for his behavior, he apologized!" Gold returned Marill to his PokeBall, shook his head and sighed. "You need to learn to be a little less arrogant, Riley. You're sorta mean sometimes..." He walked by the little boy's side and offered his hand. The boy took it and rose, wiping loose tears from his chubby cheeks.

All Riley could do was stare. What? Arrogant? HER? Well, sure, she thought of herself well, but it wasn't a sin to think she was good at different things! The mean part, though... That was true, and she knew it. She'd knew she was mean ever since she was old enough to reason, but hearing it said by a guy she was friends with... Well, it felt like a slap in the face...

She was brought back to reality by a slap on the shoulder. It was Gold. "C'mon, Riley, forget about it! We're headed back to Cherrygrove to get some ice cream and heal our Pokemon!"

Riley looked down to see Gold holding hands with the little boy, who now looked happier than before, a jolly Pidgey in tow.

"Haha, yea." Riley said, lightening up a bit. Mr. Pokemon could wait for an hour or two. Besides, it would be impossible to continue without 'Splosion at full health. So, Riley gave the widest smile she could summon. She'd be nicer. She'd try at least.

"Hey, Gold..." she said, smirking.

"... Oh, no."

"Readysetgo! Last one there is a rotten Pidgey!" And she was already ahead 20 feet, the little boy running in 2nd place. Such energy...

"Awwww, man!" Gold sighed, running after the pair. Marill jumped after his trainer, with the same goofy grin on his face, until the entire group was out of sight.

When will the gang head off to Mr. Pokemon?

Can Riley and 'Splosion get stronger and win a battle?

What will happen next?

Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon- Heart and Soul, the Fanfic- Chapter 6!

See ya soon!


	6. Chapter Six: Rematch Time, Little Kid!

**Author's Note: Next Chapter is up!**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO GAME FREAK except for those that I create myself. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak.**

**Please, enjoy! R&R is much appreciated- that way, I know that people are interested in the story, so it is worth continuing one! Much love, and enjoy the story!**

"3, please!" Gold asked the ice cream man politely. The man smiled and scooped out 3 delicious-looking cones of chocolate ice cream for Gold and his pals. Riley walked out of the Pokemon center, 'Splosion on her shoulder. She had finally healed her precious Pokemon and was quite ready to hit the road. Riley rejoined Gold and their new friend standing by the ice cream cart.

"Hey, kid, what's your name, anyway?" Riley asked, curiously. 'Splosion jumped from his trainer's shoulder and circled around the little boy in excitement. His long nose sniffed the tyke's legs, tickling him.

"Hehehe, that tickles! Hey, stop!" the little boy laughed. When 'Splosion was done with his little investigation, the boy stood up straight again. "My name's Alex! I'm training to be the best trainer in the world!" He pushed a strand of smooth brown hair out of his big eyes, swelling with pride.

Gold's words came zooming into Riley's head... _You shouldn't be so arrogant, Riley... You're kinda mean sometimes... _Just then, Gold gave Riley some kind of "look"... A look that seemed to say, "Prove me wrong." And that's just what Riley would do.

Riley gave Alex a pat on the back and a wide smile of reassurance. "Well, no doubt you'll get there someday, kid! There really IS a good connection between you and your Pokemon!" She even pointed out Alex's Pidgey, who sat beside him. There was a silence...

"... HA!" Alex sneered, crossing his arms. "Hearing that come from the one who lost to me ain't anything at all! How would YOU know anything about 'connections' between Pokemon, huh?" And he laughed. Laughed at her!

She clenched her fists in anger, but, despite the minor glitter of anger in Gold's eyes, she could tell exactly how he wanted her to react. Her face flushed with a few different emotions before settling on cockiness. "Fine. And I'll challenge you to a re-match, and see if you can really back all of that up! After the ice-cream! Then, we can head straight for Mr. Pokemon's place." She licked her ice cream quickly, and it was gone in the next instant.

Alex's sneer disappeared into a small frown. He licked his ice cream before sitting up straight. "Hm, I GUESS I can waste some time on YOU..." He glanced off to the side as Riley smirked.

"Now THAT'S what I wanna hear!" she said, standing up. All Gold could do was watch contently at Riley's progress. He was happy he'd knocked some sense into her. He pulled himself up and brought the 2 trainers to a clearing right outside Cherrygrove. Riley walked across the long field, 'Splosion in tow. Alex and Pidgey stopped a few feet after the clearing began.

"Alright, 'Splosion, buddy..." Riley said to 'Splosion, anxiously entering the battle field, determination behind his squinty eyes. "Let's do our best. To win! We can do it, cuz, you know..." She bent down and gently scratched little 'Splosion's head, and tilted her head to the side. Her smile was warm. "We're the greatest of combinations, right?" 'Splosion was then filled with a strange power... One that he couldn't explain himself. It was one of wanting to help his trainer win, and, at the same time, it was about proving her right. They WERE the greatest of combinations! If 'Splosion could win a battle, it would bring that fact one step closer to being reality.

Alex huddled on the other side of the battlefield with Pidgey. "Alright, Pidgey, listen up..." Pidgey cocked his head to the side, quizzically. "We HAVE to win again... Or that Riley girl is gonna rub it in my face! Gold's nice, but that girl really wants to see me get sad..." He looked down to one side. Pidgey hopped up and down, trying to show his trainer how eager he was to win. "Besides... If we lose, my win will have meant nothing..." Alex finally stepped behind Pidgey, readying himself for battle. He clenched his fists, tight. A drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

The sun was mid-sky... It was now 1:00 pm. There was still plenty of time before the sky darkened. Gold stepped, mid-field, between the trainers. "shall I flip a coin to determine who makes the first move?"

"That won't be necessary." Riley said, matter-of-factly. "I've decided Alex will make the first move."

Both Gold and Alex were surprised at Riley's confidence.

"... Hey, don't worry!" She gave 'Splosion a friendly pat on the head. "'Splosion and I can take it. Give it your best shot." At that, Riley stood with her arms crossed across the battle field.

"Well?" She smiled. "Take your best shot!"

"PIDGEY, GUST!" Alex commanded.

"Dodge it and come down with EMBER!" Riley shouted. Pidgey bounded toward 'Splosion, who skillfully jumped mid-air and released the fiery flames down upon his foe.

"Shake it off, Pidgey!" Alex yelled at his faltering Pokemon. The flames drowned out his Pokemon's eye sight, but Pidgey managed to survive the brutal attack.

"Nice one!" Riley took a step back, admiring 'Splosion work. "But it's not the end just yet! C'mon, 'Splosion, take 'em down with ember again!" She pointed at her foe's Pokemon. 'Splosion flew forward, only to be intercepted.

"Pidgey, gust NOW!" Alex was in pure panic, seeing his approaching loss before his eyes. She'd call him a little kid! She'd poke more fun at him...

"'Splosion, ember!"

Alex was too distracted with his own thoughts, he was unable to warn Pidgey to evade 'Splosion's coming attack. The quick shot of Ember hit Pidgey squarely in the face, and he was thrown to the ground. The battle was over.

"The winner is Riley!" Gold exclaimed happily. Then, he shot Riley a "look" again.

"Geez, Goldy Locks, get off my back! I know what to do!" Riley said, walking toward her defeated opponent. Alex stood there, pure sadness in his eyes.

"... Well, then. Are you here to tell me how badly you beat me, hm? Is that it? Here to tell me I'm a little kid?"

Riley held out her hand.

"... What? You're gonna hit me with it?"

"NO, stupid, I just wanna shake your hand!" Riley rolled her eyes.

"... Really... You aren't gonna gloat about your victory or anything...?" Alex looked up, wiping tears from his red cheeks. Riley just gave the friendliest smile she could summon.

"Of course not, silly. You fought well, really! Besides, I'm not technically better than you. YET. It's 1 to 1 now. We're EVEN. So, neither of us can gloat!"

Alex thought for a moment, then took Riley's hand. She helped him up and shook it. Pidgey was safely returned to his ball, and 'Splosion ran eagerly around the 2 trainers.

"Until I beat you again, someday, that is!" Riley smirked. She let go of his hand. "You'd better head back to Cherrygrove to heal your Pokemon."

"Where are you and Gold going?" Alex tilted his head, curious.

Gold stepped forward. "We're going to find Mr. Pokemon!" Gold said with a smile.

"Mr. Pokemon?" Alex said with excitement in his voice. "I know him! His house is right over that way! Just go straight a ways and then turn right. Once you get to the nearby Apricorn tree, take another right. If you see the gate leading to the next route, you've gone too far."

Riley and Gold were astonished. This little kid had offered to help them... One that used to gloat all the time over his victory, and now he was helping out his foes. Of course, they weren't really foes. As a matter of fact, Alex might have even considered them... Friends.

"You'll do GREAT things, kid, with your spirit! That, I know for sure!" Riley offered up, beginning to walk away with Gold.

"... HA! How the hell would YOU know, huh?" Alex gave a playful smirk. "You've only beaten me ONCE! You're no better than ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" And Alex was heading for the hills by then (Cherrygrove, I mean).

"GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE JACKASS, YOU!" Riley screamed, getting a running start after him. Gold quickly grabbed her by the back of her jacket and dragged a squirming Riley down the path to Mr. Pokemon's place. He shook his head with a faint smile.

"Oh, Riley... You really are quite rash... And REEEEALLY heavy..."

"YOU CALLIN' ME FAT, GOLDY-LOCKS?" a restless Riley bantered at Gold. By this time, Mr. Pokemon's house was in sight.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Gold knocked rapidly on Mr. Pokemon's door. They had finally arrived at Mr. Pokemon's place- Now everything would be fine. They could get whatever they needed and leave. But Riley had never asked Gold what HE wanted from Mr. Pokemon...

The door swung open quickly. An old man wearing a hat came bounding out.

"YOU! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" Mr. Pokemon exclaimed pointing at Riley. An awkward Riley took a step back.

"Uhhhh... Yea." Before she knew it, Mr. Pokemon was pushing her into his house, as Gold nervously followed. It was just your average house, small and simple. So just how important WAS this "Mr. Pokemon?"

He sat her down beside a strange old man at a wooden table, Gold awkwardly standing in the corner. Little 'Splosion was poking around, having nothing better to do.

Finally, Mr. Pokemon spoke up. "This is Prof. Oak! He's the Pokemon authority EVERYWHERE!" He pointed to the old man sitting beside her at the table. He offered a friendly smile.

"Hello there!" The man said. "I've heard so much about you from Prof. Elm!" He offered up a jubilant smile, digging something out from his bag. "I have something for you..."

This was weird... Some old dude had a present for her. She'd never seen him or heard of him before, but, if he was THE authority of Pokemon, then he must have had something important for her.

"Here we are!" He handed her some sort of red encyclopedia-like device... Riley opened it up curiously. The screen turned on. "Point it at your Pokemon!" He said. Riley did so. Suddenly, the screen displayed a Cyndaquil. It listed the Pokemon's type, it's height, weight, cry, moves, area to be found in... It really WAS an encyclopedia. Riley smiled wide.

"Oh my gosh! This is... THE POKEDEX!" She exclaimed in excitement, standing up. "Oh, Prof. Oak, thank you! I know all about this thing- my dad showed me one when I was younger! This is the COOLEST!" Even 'Splosion danced in dizzy circles of excitement. "I can't wait to use it! Here's my number..." She wrote down her PokeGear number and gave it to him. "So you can evaluate it from time to time! Well, see ya!" Riley was about to rush out the door when Mr. Pokemon called her back.

"Now, just you wait!" He said. Riley turned around, annoyed.

"Yes, sir?"

"I called you hear for a different reason..." He paced back and forth. "You see... I found a most peculiar egg that turned up..."

"A Pokemon egg?" Riley inquired.

"Precisely. And, well, I figured Elm could help me out with discovering some of its mysteries..." He handed the strange egg to Riley who carefully put it in her bag.

"Umm, sure. I'll get it to him right away!"

Gold stepped forward. "Excuse me, sir... I came here because my grandparents wanted to give you their phone number, and they were wondering if you could give them yours... Just incase any new, mysterious eggs turn up at the Day Care, ya know?"

After Gold and Mr. Pokemon exchanged phone numbers, the group waved good-bye and left Mr. Pokemon's house. Riley gave a heavy sigh.

"All of this just for some egg..." 'Splosion hopped up on Riley's shoulder. Gold took a few steps backward and looked down, awkwardly, Marill at his heels.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye..." He said. He pulled out a piece of paper, a pencil, and wrote down his PokeGear Number. "Riley, let's meet again!"

And just like that, he was gone...

Riley stood there, taking in all that had happened to her. An ominous wind blew. She wanted to see Gold again. Definitely. She sat on the ground and opened her PokeGear, deciding she'd register Gold's number right away. He was her first friend on her adventure...

BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEP!

The PokeGear rang loud and clear, making Riley drop both Gold's phone number and her PokeGear on the ground. The small slip of paper Gold had given her blew away on the wind, somewhere over the trees... His phone number was lost forever.

Riley scowled. Whoever was calling her had just cost her a very important phone number... She quickly flipped open the PokeGear. "Yo?" She said, angrily.

"Riley? Is that you? Oh, it's terrible! PLEASE, COME BACK TO NEW BARK! I don't know what to do! It's just... Oh, please hurry!" It was Professor Elm... Something was wrong.

"Be right there!" Riley said, urgently, hanging up the PokeGear. She stood up at lightening speed. "C'mon, 'Splosion, buddy! Trouble's brewing back home!" And she started off in a sprint, 'Splosion bounding beside her.

What secrets does Mr. Pokemon's egg hold?

Will Riley ever meet Gold again?

What's the trouble at Elm's lab?

What's going on?

Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon- Heart and Soul- The Fanfic! Chapter 7

See ya soon!


	7. Chapter Seven: Hey You! Riley VS Silver

**Author's Note: Next Chapter is up!**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO GAME FREAK except for those that I create myself. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak.**

**Please, enjoy! R&R is much appreciated- that way, I know that people are interested in the story, so it is worth continuing one! Much love, and enjoy the story!**

**Rated T for language, suggestive themes and perhaps future mature content.**

*IN SPLOSION'S MIND*

_The trees seemed to blow by 'Splosion at top speed as he raced to meet up with his anxious trainer. Oh, why did Riley always have to run so fast? Maybe it was all the energy she had stored up from spending her whole life in a classroom, sitting down... It gets unexciting after a while, 'Splosion was sure. He'd never been confined to one of these human "class-rooms," but judging by the way Riley talked about them, they didn't seem like too much fun to him._

_'Splosion could relate, though. Back before the breeders caught him, he lived in a cozy meadow with his mother and 5 sisters. It's was back in the time where he was too small to speak, even in Pokemon language, and he was known as "Cyndaquil," not "'Splosion." He liked 'Splosion better, of course. It had zest! Not only that, but he wouldn't constantly be confused when his mother called him, not knowing wether she was calling HIM, or his sisters, since they all had the same name._

_He specifically remembered one day, when his mother had him stay in their small home in the ground for a whole month, since he was too small to venture out into the meadow. He was so full of energy, that little guy! And he had wanted to play out in the meadow with his big sisters and all the other little Pokemon. But mama Cyndaquil had protested. She argued that little Cyndaquils like 'Splosion had to grow more before they could roam in dangerous territory. _

_That's the part that reminded 'Splosion of Riley. Perhaps there was a reason her parents had kept her cooped up in her home until she was old enough, and 14 was pushing it. Maybe it was just because... Well, the Pokemon world is VAST, according to mama Cyndaquil. Dangers lie in every corner, waiting to strike. 'Splosion supposed that maybe Riley just wasn't ready for the big world before. Now, it was hers for the taking._

_Whatever was going on at Prof. Elm's lab, 'Splosion did not know. However, whatever it was, he knew Riley would be fine. She was young and capable. She'd be fine... Right? _

Riley felt her heart thump to the beat of her running steps as she remembered the urgency and despair in Elm's voice over the line. Whatever was going down at the lab, it wasn't good.

Sure, the thought of having to trek all the way through Cherrygrove then make the long trip back to New Bark was tiring. When was she finally going to make it to Violet City to take on Falkner? At least she'd be back in New Bark to challenge Alice to a battle later... And yet, it didn't seem worth it anymore. Using the PokeDex, Riley had discovered that Bellosom was a grass-type Pokemon. 'Splosion was a fire type. Being able to put 2 and 2 together, Riley knew she had the advantage. She thought immediately about how fire burns forests every day... She'd learned about that in Economics Class. So it actually paid off, huh?

Riley sprinted through Cherrygrove, not stopping for one moment to catch her breath. It wasn't just about getting back to New Bark to see what was up at Elm's lab, OR to take on her childhood friend. Now, it was mainly about getting back to New Bark, solving the problem, and getting a move on with her adventure.

'Splosion let out a little cry at Riley's fast pace. Looking beside herself, sympathetically, Riley slowed down. "Tired, huh?" She picked up 'Splosion and gave him a pat on the head. "Don't worry, little buddy. We'll be out of CherryGrove in just a few minutes.

The pair slowly walked through the path leading out of CherryGrove, not exchanging any words at all. Riley glanced down at 'Splosion, who didn't look like he was in the best shape. It would be best not to put him in battle for a while. Maybe she'd head back to the Pokemon Center. "C'mon, 'Splosion, just a bit longer!" She put her hands behind her head, looking at the bright blue sky. "Everything will be just-"

Riley stopped dead in her tracks. 'Splosion looked up at his trainer, concerned about what was running through her head. But all he saw on her face was shadow. An ominous wind blew by the pair.

"Something's wrong." Riley said. "Really wrong."

And, as if on que, a mysterious figure was barley seen over the hilly path leading out of CherryGrove. The shadow became bigger and bigger, and it was only until it was a good 10 ft. away did Riley realize just who it was.

It was the red-head from Elm's Lab.

Anger immediately flared from Riley. But she made no movement- she simply clenched her fists by her side. What else could she do? Fight him? But he had no Pokemon. Still...

The stranger spoke first.

"I see that you have a Pokemon from the lab, right?" He motioned to 'Splosion who sat behind his trainer's legs, hiding the intense red glare of the mysterious stranger. Riley simply shrugged.

"Yea. Thanks for noticing."

"..." He was silent for a while.

"Hmph. What a waste. On a pathetic trainer like YOU? Don't make me laugh."

Riley angrily clenched her fists and stepped forward. "HEY! TAKE IT BACK! Besides- you haven't even seen me battle yet!" 'Splosion jumped angrily by her side. The stranger made no reaction to her anger- instead, he shrugged it off.

"Don't you get what I'm saying?"

"Uhh... No?"

"I, too, have a good Pokemon."

"O rly?"

"I'll show you what I mean."

And it went just like that. Before Riley knew it, she was sending out Cyndaquil, anxiously awaiting her opponent to send out his. Whatever Pokemon it was, it was probably strong. Or, he could be one of those "all talk, no balls" kinda guys. But Riley wanted a good fight, so either would work for her. She just hoped 'Splosion would be okay...

Out came... Totodile? Where had Riley seen a Totodile before...? THAT'S IT!

"YOU! POKEMON THEIF! That Totodile belongs to Prof. Elm, ya little klepto! Give it back!" Riley shouted.

"No."

"Why?

"I don't want to."

"Fine, then, let's battle!" Riley yelled. "'SPLOSION, USE EMBER!"

'Splosion bounded forward at the big jawed Pokemon, who didn't even try to move. Riley saw a sly smirk form across the jackass's face. When 'Splosion used Ember, the attack hit. Right on target. But Totodile hadn't even been scratched byt he fire type move!

"...What?" Riley stood, shocked. What was going on? 'Splosion's attacks weren't effecting Totodile?

"My Pokemon is a water type. Yours? Fire type. Therefore, you don't have a chance. Totodile! USE TACKLE!"

Things finally made sense to Riley! Water put out fire- and fire was no use against water! This guy was a smart battler... "Alright, 'Splosion, dodge it!"

"... You NAME your Pokemon? How pathetic." Totodile hit 'Splosion head-on- it was perfectly precise. 'Splosion crashed to the ground. BAM.

"He likes his name, Jackass, so back off! 'Splosion, growl!" Riley cried out. She'd have to think strategy now, or else she had no chance. She'd first lower the Pokemon's attack, then hit it over and over again... But what other moves did 'Splosion know that weren't fire types...? TACKLE!

'Splosion was doing fabulous! There battle with Alex had helped strengthen their bond. 'Splosion used growl over and over again, and Totodile's power was greatly dropped!

"TOTODILE, TACKLE!"

"DODGE IT, THEN USE TACKLE, 'SPLOSION!"

"DON'T LET IT MISS, TOTODILE!"

The rivals stared each other down the entire time, hardly even paying heed to their battling Pokemon. _Gotta throw him off..._ Riley thought. _'Splosion's tough, but Totodile is, too..._

Totodile hit 'Splosion head on, but it was a weak attack. Even so, 'Splosion was on edge and hadn't even made a solid attack on the foe's Pokemon yet. 'Splosion eventually rammed his little head into Totodile with harsh force. A critical hit that left Totodile at his limits!

"Damn it!" Riley could hear the stranger cursing under his breath at his approaching loss. One more hit and Totodile would be down and out! 'Splosion wasn't doing too good, either, but with Totodile's attack so low, even 3 hits wouldn't finish 'Splosion off. Just one was enough to have Totodile down and out. Riley knew this.

"'SPLOSION, USE-"

"Water gun." the rival said. Totodile shot a stream of water straight at 'Splosion's head. It hit jim, right then and there. Riley knew that 'Splosion had no chance. And yet, she stood there, fists clenched, hoping to dear God that 'Splosion was okay...

'Splosion was on his very last leg. He could hardly move. Riley heard the sound of sizzling flames on his back...

"'Splosion... Please, use tackle." Riley whispered before sinking to the ground. She hid her face, not wanting to see what happened next... And the moment she looked up...

She won.

Totodile was on the ground, fainted from exhaustion. 'Splosion loomed over his foe, breathing quickly and heavily. The stranger stared in disbelief. He had lost... To a girl, no less! He walked up to Riley, who had just gotten to her feet, not quite sure what to make of this battle.

"Not to shabby... For a wimp like you." He said, casting an evil glare at Riley. "Obviously, your victory was a fluke. Don't get all flustered and full of yourself, when in reality, you're just a wimp." He began to walk off. A smirk formed on Riley's face.

"Hey, now wait a sec."

The stranger stopped.

"What's your name, passerby boy?" She asked, curious.

He smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" And kept walking.

Riley was angry at this guy! The jackass wouldn't even tell her his name after she kicked his ass! What a coward. At least he gave her a good fight. He was pretty strong... But he kept getting angry at his poor Totodile when it missed a move... The poor thing.

She was about to turn and walk away, when 'Splosion pawed at her heels.

"Oh, 'Splosion! I forgot to congratulate you..." 'Splosion was holding something in his mouth... Riley knelt down and took it... It was... A trainer card?

"Whose it THIS?" She read it. "W-what...?" She recognized the face. It was the face of a boy with long red hair spiked up at the back, with bright red eyes that could kill. A boy with a pale face and a menacing smirk that actually looked kinda hot- _WAIT NOOOOOOOO!_ Riley quickly snapped out of it. It was him! The boy she had just battled! Now was her chance to get some answers... She quickly scanned the card...

**Name:** Silver

**Age:** 15

**Pokemon:** Totodile

**Pokemon Received From:** Not registered

**Height:**5'5

**Weight:**"Why the f*ck would I tell you bastards?" lbs.

**Gym Badges:** None

"So he really DID steal the Totodile..." Riley thought aloud. "Ha. I like his style." She laughed after reading his weight. Suddenly, Riley looked up. And there he was, right beside her, looking as angry as ever.

Riley jumped up, surprised as hell at his terrifying gaze.

"Give it back!" He nearly shouted, trying to pry the card from her hands.

"No! I still haven't finished... Reading!" She said, struggling with him. He threw all his weight onto her, and she lost her balance, falling to the ground with Silver on top of her. He wasn't fat or anything, but his weight crushed her to the ground.

"Ah, I see why you refused to list your weight on your trainer card... Too embarrassed, huh?" Riley grunted, trying to shove him off of her, but he continued to pry the card from her hands.

"Just give it back already!" he exclaimed.

"Say the magic word..." Riley said, rolling him on to his back with her on top, dangling the card in front of his eyes.

He was bright red. "PLEASE, DAMN IT!" Riley, too, noticed the awkward position... O.O She dropped the card on his face, laughing all the while. He sure was fun to mess with...

Her thoughts were interrupted when 'Splosion let out a squeal. Riley turned her head, still on top of her rival. "What is it, 'Splos-" She felt someone's fist come down hard on her chest. She skidded across the ground, the wind knocked out of her. She coughed insanely while trying to stand up. What kinda bastard would to that to a GIRL?

She looked up at Silver, who was brushing the dust off of his dark blue jacket and baggy pants. Oh, yea. THAT bastard.

"Wow, Silver, that's just plain jack-assery!" Riley scoffed. Silver's eyes grew wide.

"Shit..."

"You... You saw my name, damn it. Oh, no..." And with that, he was gone... Leaving a stunned and confused Riley and 'Splosion to sit there and wonder what the hell he was so scared of.

"And what was his name again?"

"Silver."

Riley and 'Splosion waited patiently in Elm's lab as the police officer asked her various questions.

"And what did he look like?"

Riley was definitely hoping to get that jackass in jail for the cruel way he treated Totodile and herself. He'd pay... She'd make sure of it.

"5'5, long red hair, spiked in the back with mean-looking red eyes, wears a dark blue jacket with red accents, carries around a Totodile... Well, you knew THAT much."

'Splosion jumped up and down, agreeing with Riley's statements. When the police officer left, Elm took Riley aside.

"Thank you so much for helping out! Oh, and thank you also for delivering that egg to me! Really, Riley, you're a saint!"

"No, I'm not." Riley smirked. She was no saint- Just some 14 year old girl who loved Pokemon and adventure. Nothing else.

When will Riley get her first gym badge?

What's that Silver guy's deal?

Will Totodile ever be reclaimed?

Will Riley ever see Gold again?

Find out all your unanswered questions in the next chapter of **"Pokemon- Heart and Soul"- The Fanfic!** Chapter 8.

See ya soon!


	8. Chapter Eight: Top Freaking Percentage!

**Author's Note: Next Chapter is up!**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO GAME FREAK except for those that I create myself. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak.**

**Please, enjoy! R&R is much appreciated- that way, I know that people are interested in the story, so it is worth continuing one! Much love, and enjoy the story! **

**(Please note that I'm not a very formal writer! I like to spice things up with exaggeration and the occasional all-caps, exclamations and free-lance writing. If this is not your cup of tea, please, click away. ^^)**

**Rated T for language, suggestive themes and perhaps future mature content.**

**CHAPTER 8: TOP FREAKING PERCENTAGE! **

The sun filtered through New Bark's towering trees and Riley, 'Splosion beside her, headed back for one last PROPER good bye to her ever-so-anxious mother.

"Gaaah... What if she drags me into my closet, ties me up and locks me in there for a week? ... Hey, it could happen. You haven't met my mom yet, 'Splosion. Just you wait- THEN you'll get it." Riley rolled her eyes, sweating from the summer heat, and the tightness of her old jacket. "Really need to get rid of this thing..." Riley muttered to herself, her focus still set on her awaiting doom...

As she and 'Splosion walked side-by-side, Riley couldn't help but think about the mysterious boy she and 'Splosion had the misfortune of encountering not even 2 hours ago.

"His name... It was Silver..." After staring into the distance for a few moments longer, Riley threw back her head and let out her typical, animated laugh. "Ha! What a stupid name!"

'Splosion looked up at his trainer disapprovingly. Why did Riley have to be so critical? Sometimes it seemed as though SHE was just as bad as Silver, but in a different way. At least she loved Pokemon- that part would NEVER change.

"Well, 'Splosion, if Senor Douche-Bag ever comes around again, you and I will be ready to pull off yet another victory!" She clenched her fist tightly beside her. Her home was now in view, and determination filled her body from head to toe!

... And then she remembered her mom.

Riley let out an exasperated sigh, all signs of morale drained from her body. "Well, let's hope this works..." Riley scooped up little 'Splosion in her arms and trudged on toward certain death.

"... Are you SERIOUS?"

Riley had just couldn't stop her mouth from gaping wide open. In front of her, her mother displayed a brand-new outfit...

"I was planning on giving it to you as a birthday present, but you were away last night for some reason! So... Happy late birthday, I suppose!" Riley's mother smiled shyly. 'Splosion danced around the floor, clearly pleased NOT to see Riley strapped to a chair in the closet, but also pleased to see that Riley was happy beyond words.

" Mom! This... It's PERFECT! I needed new clothes so badly!" She quickly peeled off her horrible small jacket from years ago, and quickly shot 'Splosion the death glare before changing. A shivering 'Splosion turned around at the speed of light, not wanting to get into his trainer's danger zone.

"... TA-DA~! Well? Whaddya' think?" Riley spun around as 'Splosion and her mother examined her in her new attire.

An orange camisole, cut-off sweat pants, elbow-long arm warmers and a pair of big, obnoxious shoes; this seemed to fit Riley perfectly. She and 'Splosion danced joyfully around the room, laughing all the while as Riley's mother clapped in the corner.

"Well well, now! You don't want to be late for your great adventure, you two!" Riley's mother smiled as she gave little 'Splosion a quick pat on the head. Riley felt something change inside her; when she looked at 'Splosion and her mother, she no longer saw her tiny little starter, but her as a little child, as her mother patted her on the head, encouraging her, as she always had. Riley's hard eyes softened, and she finally spoke.

"Hey, 'Splosion, I'll meet you outside..." Riley said quietly. 'Splosion was about to protest, but when he saw the look in Riley's eyes, he asked no further questions, and scampered out onto the front porch.

Mother and daughter stood alone in the front room of Riley's soon-to-be-used-to-be home. Only the Pidgey chirping gaily out in the fields of New Bark could be heard. Riley's mother's head was hung low, but a half smile still remained on her aging face.

"Mom..." Riley whispered. She had never really hugged anyone in her entire life before... Not even her own mom, not since she was 7.

She quickly wrapped her arms around her mother, holding her like she did years ago; years that would never come back. "I love you, mom. Don't ever forget."

After everything her mother had done for her in her entire life- Riley had never once said thank you. It made her feel awful- like she wanted to give herself a good punch in the face. Maybe next time she saw that Silver guy, she'd ask him to do it for her. For the way that she'd treated her mom in the past years; all her mother had offered to her was love.

"Thank you for everything... I'm so, so sorry that I..."

Suddenly, she felt a piece of crumpled paper pressed into the palm of her hand. "Hm?" She examined it quickly. It was... a 7-digit number...?

"Call me soon, honey." Riley's mother offered her same loving smile as she took a step back into the house.

Riley didn't know what she should do next. Should she offer to stay another day? Should she apologize again? Or should she...?

No. Riley knew just what her mother wanted her to do. A wide grin spread across Riley's face, as she gave her mom a determined nod. She'd make her mother proud of her. She'd do anything to achieve that end.

And with that, Riley and 'Splosion raced off toward Violet City; toward the rest of their adventure.

"... because my Rattata is in the top PERCENTAGE! Ever seen a Rattata make it THAT high up in the ranks? I sure haven't, no siree! Youngster Joey's my name, and don't forget that I'M the one with the best Rattata 'round these parts, and-"

Riley rolled her eyes, losing her patience with the little boy blocking her way down the route toward Violet City.

"Look, kid, I get it. Your freaking Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattata, WHOOP-DE-FREAKING-DOO can you PLEASE let me pass you now?" Riley stood over the little youngster as tall as an aged oak tree over a sprouting one. The youngster's Rattata hissed cockily at little 'Splosion, who stood motionless beside his trainer, anticipating just what ruckus Riley would cause next.

The little boy straightened up tall, pushing out a forceful hand, blocking the obnoxious girl's path. "No-can-do! I'm gonna make you battle my Rattata first, just so I can prove it's top percentage!"

Riley let out an exasperated sigh before finally deciding 'Splosion needed more training anyway. "Fine, fine, we'll battle you and your little Rattata, whatever. Just make it quick." Riley motioned for 'Splosion to move into a battle stance before his opponent.

"Don't get cocky!" the youngster chided.

"Yea, you're one to talk."

And with that, that battle commenced. Riley decided she would make the first move, and be quick about it, too! She lunged backward and pointed a finger at the young boy's prized Pokemon.

"Alright, 'Splosion! Ember!"

'Splosion reared up for an attack, but little youngster Joey's Rattata came in with a swift quick attack that threw 'Splosion off guard. The little guy had a bite to match his bark, it appeared. Riley knew that there was no time for holding back.

"We can take a hit! 'Splosion, hit with Ember, but quicker this time!"

The fiery little Pokemon hit his foe with perfect timing and precision. A few tackles later, and the rat was squashed FLAT.

Little youngster Joey wouldn't let go of his pride, however.

"Hmph! We need to have a rematch soon! Gimme your phone number!" he commanded, sticking his nose in the air. This was clearly not an option.

"Ha, NO WAY. I don't need you calling me every 2 seconds about your prized little Rattata. Beat it." Riley scoffed, pushing past the tike. Even though Riley loved kids, the obnoxious ones always got to her, even though she herself was BEYOND obnoxious.

Strangely enough, the little guy didn't make a fuss. _Hmph,_ Riley thought. _Well, that was easier than expected..._

Only a few moments later, Riley received a text on her PokeGear. _Huh? Who the heck..._

She soon opened up a text message that read:

"Top Percentage! ;)"

"... JOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEY!" As Riley whipped around to give chase to the conniving little twerp who somehow got a hold of her number, she could just barely see him jogging off into the distance, running for his life. And as irritated as she was, Riley and 'Splosion found themselves laughing all the way to Violet City.

_In the Next Chapter:_

Riley catches her next new friend to add to her rag-tag team! However, with Bell Sprout Tower looming ahead, she'll face more challenges than one! Little does she know that her rival, too, lurks in the distance... Stay tuned for the next chapter of POKEMON HEART AND SOUL! See ya soon!


End file.
